Are you sure she's the one?
by xx divine midnight xx
Summary: Bout a girl who goes on an adventure, to find out who she really is.


'Hey are you busy?' asked Sirius as he knocked and opened my door he was smiling at me but I looked away from him scornfully I was fixing up my hair I was waiting the arrival of everyone meaning the Weasley family I see them every holiday.

He was trying to pretend that nothing had happened 'why?' I asked coldly 'because-' he came up behind me and hugged me kissed my head and said 'you're my beautiful one and you're my favourite'

'I'm only your favourite coz Harry's your godson, my god brother' I finished quietly and Sirius looked away for a second and said 'see you're my baby so please come down they'll be here in a minute you can let them in hold that thought I'll be with you when you open the door.' 'Good idea dad' they were all here for my birthday cept Harry he was still at his aunt and uncle's in surrey. My birthday is the last day of July the 31st.

I was going back to Hogwarts soon with the rest of them this time going on the train to the school instead of orbing dad said I should keep that to a minimal but since the enemy doesn't know I exist it's fine but dad would feel better if I went on the train with my friends and family after my birthday I found out it was Harry's on the same time as mine what a strange coincidence.

It took them a while to feel at home well not Ron it took him like five mins he messed up his room even before coming down for dinner after the meeting. Everyone was ecstatic to see me apparently I was glowing. I was ready to go my outfit I felt looked a little lazy but coz I was tired.

Pink top with "Wicked" written across it my fav pair of jeans lite blue in colour my new but fav sneakers on as well my nice Colorado's and I was wearing my black zipper jacket with my hair was down shoulder length reddish blond and I had some of my hair pulled back out of my face in two little plaits and a clip making it look lovely.

Across my bum it said on the jeans "Billabong" it's a brand that I know well. By the end of the train trip I have stumbled into Harry's friend Neville he seems quite charming not to mention good looking.

Put it this way after the first week back Neville came up to me nervously in the quad as I stood under the shelter my collar upturned and I was wet too boot coz it was drizzling and after it happened he looked like he was going to faint, which is not a good thing, he's taller than me and a twig like figure he could fall on me like a tree. Lol! No I'm kidding and when I answered him I think he did faint but he went rosy cheeked and stumbled to class after I kissed his cheek of course I had said yes I wouldn't turn him down.

Afterwards I was in the common room finishing off my homework by the fire, I was sprawled out across the rug with my homework out in front of me and Hermione watched as Neville came in looking more nervous again but I didn't notice as I was doing my homework I was in my kool outfit.

Anyway secretly Hermione put two and two together and she helped Neville when it came to nerves and Harry noticed that Neville had become just that little more confident he was walking straighter and he was a whole lot happier then he had ever been. We were in Divination when Ron saw that Neville watched me for the whole lesson especially when I was across the room sitting with two other girls he also noticed that when I smiled and laughed the whole room lit up.

So when we were in care of magical creatures Harry got so angry that he squeezed his twig like creature soo hard that it took a big swipe at him and cut his hand. I don't know how it happened or what but next thing I know before I got into herbology I pull Harry aside and I hold his hand in mine as I examine it and then I felt this surge go rite through me Neville watched fascinated by the gold light emanating from my hands my healing hands.

The people who chose to watch, had watched in awe as I took the hanky put it in my hand and healed it to as it was then clean free of blood. Harry was beside himself and Neville was pleased that I had finally become calm about being me I don't understand how it happened but that was to be cleared up for me when it came to the last night of term before Christmas holidays.

We went back home for Christmas and Arthur Weasley had been attacked I had awoken first to the pain in my body it writhed in pain. Anyway Dad had pulled both Harry and I aside as he looked even worse than Neville did when ever he wanted to talk to me bout anything that's when I knew dad had touched my arm and I had, had a flash it was sad it almost made me cry when I came out of the flash.

I braced myself for what dad had to say then I felt anger and resentment and after he told us I knew why. I instantly became non emotional like I had been stripped of all emotion it was scary at first I guess having no emotion for them to see me blank I had asked to be excused and I sat up with Buckbeak in the top room of the house.

I sat there for hours even when they called me for dinner and I got my emotions back and I said 'even if I wanted to lock the door Buckbeak the key is over there' I said with my hand outstretched the key had come to my hand in a blue light and when I thought of locking the door the key flew over to the door and locked it the key then stayed motionless in the keyhole of the door.

I was stunned for a few moments and then I came back to my sense's then all of a sudden the door shone and unlocked it was Fred and George 'come with us' I wouldn't budge then George came up to me and said 'you have a guest down in the kitchen and we have been told that if you don't come with us voluntarily we can pick you up and take you our selves.'

Fred winked as he eyed Buckbeak suspiciously so I said 'I'm not going anywhere I'm here with Buckbeak and if you think your taking me then think again.' When George picked me up and started to leave Buckbeak went nuts he started standing on his hind legs then I froze him with my hands 'oh my god what did I do?' I said Fred took the opportunity to close the door after us and George kept walking and said 'your visitor said you might do something like that.'

'Visitor? What visitor?' I asked curiously it couldn't be Neville coz he doesn't know where I am. When we got to the kitchen George placed me down into a seat and as I looked across the table I thought I might faint, it was the man from my dreams the man I had dreamed about being in war then becoming and angel but he was in America not here what is going on?

I asked my self-starting to become anxious. My mouth almost dropped and he waved to me from across the table, then I said 'what the hell is going on?' I took a deep breath and he tried to smile 'you were in my dreams what are you doing sitting across the table from me when I'm awake I am not day dreaming I know that much.' 'No, Rogue I'm real and yes you are awake not dreaming now.' 'Now? I'd like to know why the man I've dreamt about for the past year over and over again from war hero to angel why the hell are you in my kitchen looking at me as if I'm some idiot your not meant to be here.'

He laughed then said 'Rogue, please calm down you'll pass out if your not careful' we stood up leant over the table and shook hands as we did so this bright blue light fell over us Leo didn't seem too fussed but everyone looked at it in aww he gave a small smile and laugh it made me smile but when he watched he seemed to beam happier then usual his voice went squeaky near the end but it was okay.

He told me bout mum how she was both Harry's and mine but I don't remember anything bout that night specially but Leo told me of how he saved me from the house and brought me to Sirius who claimed to be my dad I had been staying with Albus Dumbledore for a lot of years learning within the walls of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

It made sense so when later that day I went down to the kitchen with Harry when Professor Snape asked Molly to bring him down he did not want to go alone so he brought me down to the kitchen with him and he asked me 'do you think I am in trouble?' I gave him a confident smile and said 'no, I don't' the weight on his shoulder's lifted as he gave me a small smile.

At the end of it however Harry and I stood between both Sirius and Professor Snape it was safer for me to have Snape then Harry coz he'd try to kill him but when Snape touched me his hand recoiled and it sparked on my black vest. Then my face beamed at him and said 'you tried, now back off and cool down before you guys do something stupid, please?'

I added and Harry and I were back to back I could feel his heart pounding like he could mine but it was because we're twins not because we were back to back. I could touch Snape without any need for recoiling so I made sure they could not jinx each other. We were in this position with both of them telling us to get out of their way but they didn't snap into reality until Mr Weasley walking in on crutches basically bursting with everyone else. Then Snape turned on his heel and left both Harry and I leant on each other to catch our breath.

Lets just say the rest was eventful I went back to skool knowing more I was glad to be going back but worried all the same I knew something was wrong during the Easter break I worked out so hard that I had dropped 4 dress sizes and was in perfect shaped literally. I was the best looking girl around at the skool and that astonished some people specially when they saw me.

It was Saturday morning it was a beautiful day outside, I had been up early and Dumbledore was admiring my outfit I was wearing black short shorts they looked like leather but they're not and I had a top that cut off before my navel (belly button) it was purple with like 70's style arms on them.

My hair was done up in a bun, knot thing and he laughed and clapped at what I could do in it I could do splits and stuff and then I left for the day outside Neville was nervously waiting outside he had a red rose in his hand and he spun it slowly taking in the smells of the beautifully scented rose.

I was walking through the Big Hall and I found that a lot of the older better looking guys were giving me wolf whistles and cat calls 'yow, gotta get me some o' that' then I called back 'maybe next time stud.' As I laughed walking out into the bright sunshine filled morning out on the oval Neville still nervous as all hell he was sitting in the shade of a tree and didn't realise I was coming down till I said 'hey sailor' he looked up smiling and I winked at him he gave me the rose and I said as I pushed him back down onto the grass 'thanks' then I got on top of him and began kissing him he was still nervous but he didn't mind the fact that I wanted him.

He was taken aback that I had began making out with him in public he wasn't used to that idea yet or the fact that I was all over him. Lol! He's so gorgeous! Then I said as I pulled back to look at him 'I'm sorry I don't know what came over me' as I wiped Neville's mouth slowly with my hanky then he said at the end of the day.

'I love you' which made me jump into his arms and pash him eagerly I had orbed us to his room playfully then he said 'what about the guys?' then I said as I pulled him closer to me as I still pashed him 'let me deal with them.' I had frozen the door with my hand and then out of a surprise once I pashed Neville again we made sweet, sweet love.

Dumbledore was furious and it wasn't even me doing those actions a demon had taken me over and done that all for me the thing with Neville anyway.

So he managed to wipe my memory clean of the demon attack but he forgot about Neville who still had the memories of that night where I was not totally present then he thort it best to fast forward time a little it was after our exams and I felt nauseated and anxious at the same time I had also been throwing up and Neville felt cold and isolated when I didn't understand him when he would feed me all of this love poetry crap it's just plain nonsense all it is.

I went to Dumbledore and I told him how I felt after I told dad when lupin overheard that didn't go too well I had some vague memories that were from the demon who was inside of me and who had made me make love with Neville when I knew I clearly wasn't ready. But apparently he was.

We did a few tests and it turned out that I am pregnant oh well how well did that go down? Not too good I had no memory of the incident and dad thinks I'm lying to him I felt like the baby was being ripped out of me I fell to the floor not long after exams and one of the witches knowing the signs helped me up without saying too much and said

'my dear I think you should put your feet up and rest' but as I lent against the wall I slid down it I couldn't get up I felt like I was being pulled inside out and I had no way of escaping it an Dumbledore had gone left me at the school alone and helpless Fred and George had gone too.

Neville saw me I remember Dumbledore talking to Neville bout the responsibilities of being a parent and it made him violently ill to find out I was pregnant with no recollection of how it happened but I could not do anything about it. Neville picked me up and took me to the hospital wing and said 'I'm sorry I did this to you' I looked at him and I said 'I just want this pain to stop I am not even 3 months pregnant this isn't supposed to be happening.'

Madame Pompfrey had a talk with the witch who was judging our exams, who had helped me before and we all thort she mite faint when she told her she grabbed onto the bench then said 'does Dumbledore know about this?' I gave her a curt nod and she felt ill. Neville was with me until he was called by Hermione on his golden coin, he kissed my hand I had stopped him and I felt like the pain was going to kill me he could feel it surge through my hand I of course had a premonition.

It would be our goodbye until next year I had let his hand slip goodbye as he left me there in the hospital wing just like everyone else I knew who cared about me would I would still be pregnant by the time I went back to school for my sixth year and I couldn't miss that but I was thinking far beyond now about the future about this baby who would it grow into? I dunno but I hope it's someone smart and witty and someone who will learn quick smart just how unsafe the world can be.

Then I felt an orb next to me I looked up and it was Leo I was in so much pain he could tell and so he relaxed me onto the bed he knew I was pregnant also he was angry at himself for letting the demon attack me and overtake my body when I was vulnerable. He took me to his house after he told me my father was dead. I was hitting him as hard as I could which wasn't hard coz I was already crying.

So he orbed us to his house and I broke down he healed me then said 'you must calm down if not for you think of the baby your carrying.' I got suddenly angry when it happens when women are pregnant they get all hormonal and I was now angry 'How dare you! You think I wanted this? For me? To have a child at my age? You must be insane, Leo I dunno wat even happened that day it's been erased I have no recollection but I wake up being pregnant it's no fun I can tell you that.' I had thrown a pillow at him then I cried again with my face in my hands.

I was upset so he took me into the sun room to calm down on the couch out in there I was by myself as Leo gathered up the girls and took them to the kitchen to talk. But Paige had just come home to find me sitting on the couch and she said without warning 'vase' I froze the vase as she threw it at me I had screamed and then so did Paige but she screamed for the girls I had screamed for Leo.

They came running out to find me frightened on the couch Paige standing there in shock with the vase almost at my head I had frozen I caught it as it unfroze and I zoomed it back to where she orbed it from.

They all looked at me in awe then Paige walked over to the girls and said 'okay tell me what's going on now.' They took her to the kitchen as Leo had to get over the shock he calmed me down and said 'it's ok Rogue you frightened her that's all, your alright ok?' I nodded slowly and he said 'I think I'll go get you a drink.'

Phoebe's then said 'the best thing we can do right now is NOT attack her, in anyway since she has no memory of how it happened and didn't you say that the man she's staying with Albus or whatever told you why she couldn't?' 'Yes he did coz he gave her a spell after he managed to **_kill_** the demon it was weak and so was Rogue, Rogue had been fighting it subconsciously and the demon not realising that she could kick her out of her own mind anytime even if under her so called control.'

Leo beamed with self pride as he finished talking about me and how I fought it. They all felt sad about me once they came to the part that I am a pregnant young woman and I need to be looked after. To make sure the baby came to no harm coz the demon had planned everything before she possessed me, the spell to make sure I would get pregnant and also one that couldn't terminate the baby by the spell or wipe it all away to make it as it never existed.

Since Piper had gone through pregnancy twice already and Phoebe had been pregnant for a few months they felt it was their turn to help me out I wasn't just another innocent who they helped then they went on with their own lives they had to visit the magic school to talk about it with the elders or and look up in their books on finding a spell or something to break me free of this since it wasn't my fault.

I sat there in the sun room letting the sun's raise filter down on me making me feel all warm and fuzzy I smiled at the thought. Absent mindedly I patted my stomach gently as I looked out the window.

I was sitting in the sun room reading a book I found on one of the shelves and I was enjoying it too. When a demon attacked me out of no where I was in such shock that I froze him after I screamed.

Piper orbed in holding Leo's hand and once she saw the frozen Demon she blew him up I was breathing rapidly. I had my hand at my heart and Leo crouched beside me and said as he took my hand 'your okay, Rogue, you're fine, he's gone now, no need to panic your safe now.'

I woke up in a cold sweat like I had been running for miles on end to find Leo sitting there with a damp cloth 'it's okay Rogue you had a fever when you were sleeping and we were trying to break it with this' he said holding up the cold compress. He patted my forehead with it gently and said 'are you okay you seemed frightened?'

'No, the dreams are getting worse.' When I told Leo about them he realised there must be someone else in on it the ones who attacked me by why it wasn't affecting me till now they didn't know so Leo thort it my best interests if he took me to magic school and let the elders see me face to face. Instead of just looking down on me as if I'm some pawn in a chess game.

The elders took a liking to me so much so that they offered me full time protection but I shouldn't go back to school then I said 'hang on, I'm all for the protection part but I cant just leave school I mean I have my exams I can't stop and leave I don't have a job, or a- or a place to live, how am I supposed to support this baby on my own?' I asked finally panicking then one of them came forward wearing a motherly smile said 'you will not have to raise your child up alone, we will make sure of it.'

I was sitting in the kitchen Paige had just come home and made me a cup of tea to keep me calm she didn't know how I felt but she knew I was confused and scared, Paige then thought that maybe if she sat down and talked to me about it, the weight on my shoulder's might lift a bit. 'Rogue?' 'Hmm?' I said snapping out of my reverie she hinted and I told Paige how it all happened and all I remember she had tears in her eyes and I had little ones too but not as many as I had had the night before as I cried myself to sleep.

Now Paige had some idea of what I was going through, she didn't regret getting me to tell her everything she needed to know herself and maybe now that she knew it; she could share it with her sisters and maybe they can somehow comfort me.

I was going back to school only for a little while otherwise people would notice the change and they could not risk it I would not risk it for mine or the baby's sake. I was dressed in only the best clothes and the most fabulous label's from San Francisco had to offer of America's hottest celebrities and the girls thought I deserved the best plus my money in exchange for the real world money came three times what we thought it would be which was great. I was like a billionaire a quiet one so we spent some of my money not drastically only on the essentials all the new clothes.

Phoebe went and took me to the hair dresser for a fresh look that suited me perfectly my hair was now long no longer shoulder length but it looked like a golden reddish tinge to the blond. It was perfect I even had a jacket that was like Prue's (deceased sister) brown leather so Piper went into the little part where she kept all of Prue's clothes and jewellery and perfumes just to stay close with her and she pulled out a few of the jackets that were Prue's favourites that she knew would become my favourites and that I would respect them like they were my own.

Piper came down stairs as Phoebe, Paige and myself pulled out my new wardrobe from the bags and some of the stuff I bought them as well. We laughed and passed around and admired all the stuff, when Piper came down. She came into the lounge room where we were and Phoebe was shocked and taken aback but none the less pleased with Piper that she was giving away something she felt close and dear to her heart her clothes not all but some that went with the jackets she couldn't help but feel she had to give them to me.

'It's a lie all of it- it's a lie I don't know where I come from I don't who my family is I don't even know my real name!' I screamed out in the rain it was night and I was soaked to the bone I wasn't going anywhere I stayed near the light where I could see everything around me. 'Please- honey Don't do this.' Pleaded Leo and Paige also Phoebe was there on top of golden gate bridge also another whitelighter was there.

'I Don't know who I am!' I said as calmly as I could 'why should I go anywhere with you when all you've done is lied to me I know it's a lie- I might be forcibly pregnant but I'm not stupid!' I said angrily then Leo edged forward and said 'please- just come with us let us take you home where it's safe.'

'Home? Home? I don't even know where home is Leo! If that is your real name!' 'That is his real name' said Phoebe and Paige at once then Phoebe took a go 'just come with us we'll take you to our home the manor we'll keep you there until we can find the truth.' 'What is the truth?' I asked my hair ringing wet and around my face 'what is the truth of this matter? I have no home, no family, I Don't even know my real name.' I finished crying silently

'I don't know anything that's real anymore this is all a fantasy and I am going to end it now.' They could see all of it in my eyes the pain I have been suffering the memories I became depressed quite quickly. I went and stepped to the edge 'may god keep me and the baby safe.' I said as I dropped off the ledge in panic Leo orbed and caught me mid fall.

He orbed me to the manor and they followed suite I was in the sun room soaking wet and shivering with Leo a little wet and angry but cautious of what might happen next. He was afraid that I might hit him. Then I found them his two boys sitting there in the cot and a demon trying to attack them Piper didn't even know.

I astral projected to the boys aide and I stood as their force shield I spoke in a voice not my own but of an adult's like but they recognised it. 'Leave the boys alone' he came closer and Paige went and orbed the vase at it I froze the vase and blew up the demon covering the boys at the same time. I then came back to myself and orbed to them they came to me willingly 'are you okay?' I asked them like my normal self like a kid. I had zoomed the vase back to it's spot.

They held onto me for dear life then Leo and the girls ran over as I hugged the little ones and said 'it's allright now- he's gone your safe.' I kissed their heads tenderly and Wyatt wrapped his arms around my neck and planted a wet kiss on my cheek it made me feel funny and I said 'your welcome little one.' I winked at both of them and handed Wyatt to Leo and Chris to the stunned girls when Piper came in she was in shock 'what the?'

Then Phoebe came to me and hour later while I stayed outside on the front step I felt like I have just done a big no-no in their house of rules so I sat on the step absent mindedly holding my belly gently like keeping it safe I didn't even know the sex of the baby in my tummy yet.

'Hi' she said quietly I looked up and said 'hello' I looked glum and she sat next to me sighed and then said 'I think I know who you mum is' 'really?' I asked 'that's great' I was beaming then she said 'but if I'm right then she's been dead for 5yrs.'

'No' I said quietly in shock and she said 'it's just a guess but everyone's in on this one we think that you are Prue's illegitimate daughter.' 'You mean- I?' She nodded and said 'you astral projected not a lot of people can do that, not a lot of witches can I mean like no one but grams I knew who could do it- who I was told could do it.

An you can use your powers while you astral project; Prue was just getting the hang of that when she died.' 'There's something you should know- tonight when you saved my nephews when you told that demon to leave them alone you sounded just like her just as defiant and stubborn- but just as brave.'

I bowed my head and said 'would that explain the connection with us your family and me I mean and the clothes that Piper gave me?' 'Probably.' 'But why did he lie? Why did Leo lie to me? Why did everyone lie to me? For all these years I thought I was someone I'm not.'

I had tears stream down my face, then Phoebe could hear the yelling from Piper up in the attic and she said 'c'mon there's something you've got to see.' She grabbed my hand gently and we raced up the stairs I am still partially wet but we got up to the attic anyway they were all there Leo and Paige and Piper she had just summoned her grams's butt to the lighted circle.

'Piper it's like going on late what are you doing calling me at this hour?' Piper was fuming just like the day of Prue's funeral I saw it in a flash as I stood behind Phoebe at the door.

Phoebe went with Paige to stand near Piper and the book of shadows Piper was cursing her head off then she said 'I want to speak to Prue, Grams and now!' 'I'm sorry dear you know the rules' 'I Don't care about the stinking rules.'

'Well I do' said another woman's voice as she white orbed beside her mother Piper in shock said 'mum I want to speak to Prue now!' 'No, rules, are rules Piper you know that better then anyone else.' 'Fine if I cant speak to her then I will speak to you two' 'What is so important at this time of night dear?' asked both Grams and their mother. Then Phoebe cut in pointing to me 'that- that young girl right there is why and' 'I know you know something so explain yourselves' said Piper angrily almost growling.

Both Grams and Patty (their mother) turned round and faced me their hands went to their mouths in shock and said 'oh my god!' Leo didn't feel to good at this moment in time. 'How- where- what in the heavens?' Exasperated Grams and Patty

'Grams if you do no tell me you will be sorry.' Said Piper again almost growling. I shied away and then Grams said 'how did you find her?' 'How about we start with a name Grams' 'What?' Then Phoebe interjected and said quietly and very carefully 'she doesn't even know her real name Grams' I stood stock still watching everyone who seemed to be watching me in turn.

'Oh my dear, my poor little dear. Peyton-Phoenix where have you been hiding? All these years and I thought we had lost you for good.' They could see tears fall down Grams's cheeks then I whispered 'I'm right here now.'

Almost in tears myself I had a vision it was so strong that Leo caught me just I felt faint and then Patty said 'oh my god! My poor grandchild what have we put you through?' Then Piper stopped as she had been racing over to see if I was okay 'Grandchild? Grandchild? Are you telling me that Prue had a baby that we don't know about?' She asked growling this time.

Both Patty and Grams looked glum but once they knew I was alright they faced Piper and then gave all of us an explanation. Leo sat with me on the couch holding my hand helping me breathe. Then Phoebe explained to them of my situation which made them cry in anguish 'Why did this have to happen? To our girl, our little girl?'

They cried I tried to ignore it tried to block it out; the unborn baby inside of me was trying to tell me something. So I closed my eyes and put my hand to my stomache as if connecting with the unborn child and I could feel it- so unusual it made me feel safe it gave me a vision to show that it would all be okay.

A vision of the birth in the manor, a healthy baby that's all I wanted and all I needed to see. I knew it was a boy and I felt lucky but sad that I could not share this experience with Neville he was after all the father of this baby.

That was growing inside of me because he loved me enough to share himself with me and that is what he did. Being pregnant with this baby had made me realise that life isn't all that bad that with bad things also come the good. I was going to be a mum!

I smiled a glowing smile I opened my eyes and I was glowing all over everyone noticed it so I got to share my vision. I told Leo about it then Phoebe showed me how to share it so I shared it with her and she was so ecstatic jumping around

'oh my god! That was so beautiful- honey it's going to be great' she finished with a big smile I told Leo and he smiled a fatherly smile to me and I hugged him tight and I whispered in his ear 'thank you for giving me and the baby another chance.' 'No need the proof is right here proving to you that a fathering whitelighter is just as perceptive- oh your welcome sweetheart.' He kissed my glowing cheek and rubbed my back.

I haven't felt better Grams actually flung out a trunk that was hidden away in the attic that shocked all three girls and Leo they didn't know it was there. 'Phoenix- honey this trunk has your mothers clothes in it the ones she wore when she was pregnant with you. I know she'd want you to have them- to feel close to her and I'm sorry you never got to know her.'

I went and crouched beside the closed trunk and I said 'I know- it's okay, but in a way I will get to know her with Piper and Phoebe here they'll remind me every day of what my mother was like even Leo and maybe even Paige.' I added with a smile almost teary eyed then Phoebe said 'hey none of this first name stuff pregnant lady it's aunt's from now on.' Added Pheebs as she gloated and stood next to Piper then Piper spoke up 'yeh none of this Piper stuff it's only aunt Piper, from now on.'

They were all smiling then I said 'okay aunt Phoebe, aunt Piper and aunt Paige and even uncle Leo are going to help remind me every day of what my mum was really like and I know that because they're family and that's what families do.'

I finished with tears sliding down my face and aunt Phoebe jogged over and knelt next to me she wrapped her arms around me and said. 'Oh sweetie, we're here now and we are not going anywhere.' She planted a kiss on my cheek and put her head on my shoulder as she hugged me tight and aunt Paige followed suit and so did aunt Piper all three of them hugged me sitting there saying little jokes that actually made me laugh and made aunt Piper smile her cheeky smile, the one which we love so much.

Grams and Patty stood there admiring this moment in time for one the would remember for all eternity.

Phoebe convinced the elder's to let me go back to school to see all my friends and see Neville again but I suddenly pushed out of my comfort zone I felt afraid for the baby's sake then aunt Piper realised and remembered how she felt with her pregnancies. Aunt Piper then knew she could help. 'Peyton, Peyton!' She yelled for my attention and she got it she held both of my hands in hers and said 'sweetie your going to be alright- I promise.'

Then I began to freak out 'you cant promise that no one can promise that I am going on the train by myself without anyone of you and I'm scared! Scared for myself and the baby.' I added quietly then aunt Piper let out a little laugh I had tears in my eyes and she pulled me into a hug and said 'sweetie why didn't you say something earlier? Hmm? Would've helped a lot.'

'I don't know I just freaked out I don't want to go by myself I know your probly going to make me but I cant bring myself to do it. I don't want to scare my friends they'll see me glowing and I'll be overly emotional - how am I supposed to explain to them that I am pregnant? Surely they'll notice they'll have to its only natural to have a baby bump during a pregnancy or a huge whale like thing making me look like a big whale or something.'

Aunt Paige decided to come over and help so she said 'honey? Honey it's going to be okay- Leo is getting you an escort-' 'Escort?' Asked aunt Piper 'Escort? For my niece, my husband is getting an escort to take her to school?' Added aunt Piper then aunt Paige nodded and said 'yeh, it was the only thing he could think of. He panicked' added aunt Paige as she whispered that last bit into Piper's ear.

I got showered and washed my hair my new hair colour was coming through brilliantly and it matched my eccentric bright green eyes.

Funnily enough I was told that mum had the same eyes, that made me feel calmer though to hear about my mum aunt Phoebe worked that out while I was in the shower she remembered my body language went from stiff to relaxed instantly when she mentioned my mother's name and the fact that we have the same eyes.

I got dressed into one of mum's outfit's that aunt Phoebe picked out from the trunk and a perfume that when I smelt it made me feel safe made me feel at home.

I had put on the hand knitted jacket poncho thing over my head and it looked great better then great it suited me well and I liked it a lot it was heaps comfortable also. I finished brushing my long golden hair it was gorgeous I had into two long plaits with ribbons in them.

Just like I know how mum had her hair once it was safe for me to do that to keep me feeling safe. I looked calm now at least once I sprayed the perfume on I felt heaps better too.

I looked finally at peace I was but I was still worried about going on the train by myself. I came down the stairs with my small bag on my shoulder I was glowing like never before people would think that I was the luckiest girl in the world but I was and in some ways I am the happiest girl in the world.

When I came down the final step I was smiling uncle Leo was standing there next to my suitcase and my other sports bag. Aunt Piper, aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige stood there all wearing smiles on their faces and aunt Phoebe hugged me first and said 'oh my, your growing up so fast too fast I think you should really shrink coz your getting taller then me and my sisters and that's not so fair.' Aunt Phoebe made me laugh an she kissed my cheek.

Aunt Paige was holding not so little Wyatt in her arms and aunt Piper had her youngest son Chris in her arms both waving goodbye as we stood in the hall.

I said teary eyed 'do you think I could say goodbye to the boys first before I go?' They all gave a small laugh and they said 'yeh, we wouldn't let you leave until you did anyway.' Smiles all round I got to hug Wyatt first I could smell his sweet baby lotion on his soft skin and then the tears fell. 'Goodbye squirt- you take care of our family now you hear me? Be a good boy and protect your little brother. I'll be back before you know it.'

Then I said to him quietly 'give us a kiss?' And young Wyatt sat up in my arms and plants a wet one on my lips; I kissed his head softly and gave him back to aunt Paige.

Then it was aunt Piper's turn to cry as she handed me Chris, Wyatt began crying too he knew I was leaving. Chris didn't know what was going on he just stared into space. I hugged all of my aunts separately then a group hug I was half hugging uncle Leo and holding my sports bag and my hand bag as I turned around and faced the little ones who were crying and my aunts my little cousin Wyatt crying his heart out calling my name

'Feeny. Feeny!' Because he can't say Phoenix yet I blow him a kiss with my tears and I said to only him. 'Listen, Squirt I'll be back before you know it- I promise and when I come back home I'll get you a new story book I know you like those.'

Before we left he said 'Feeny! Feeny!' 'I love you - Squirt!' I blew him a final kiss and then Leo orbed me to the station we were facing my train and Leo could sense my nerves then he said 'honey you'll be fine I've got a friend just there infront of us who will take care of you I promise okay?' I gave a curt nod and he said 'did anyone ever tell you that you look beautiful?'

I shook my head then he said 'well you do. Goodbye sweetie- stay with Mark Stoltz he'll look after you.' Mark came up to us and he took my bags and got them on the train then he came up to me kissed my cheek and held my hand as Leo went and orbed after saying goodbye to Mark.

'Are you still nervous?' asked Mark curiously 'just a little' I said with a small smile. Mark led me to the train and got me on cautiously then he said as we went into an empty carriage near the end of the train where my little bag was 'I will make sure that you come to no harm- but may I ask what is it that frightens you most about getting on this train today?'

I waited a moment processing what he had just said then as he sat me down opposite him and closed the door. I finally replied 'I don't suppose that my uncle Leo filled you in on the situation did he?'

'Only a little bit am I to assume that you are pregnant?' I looked panic stricken and said 'shh, not too loud no one is supposed to know only a few people do know okay?' 'I'm sorry if I scared you please forgive me- so do any of your school friends know?'

'I Don't think so only one should know or two but my teachers would have to know by now. The headmaster is the one who was looking after me when it happened Dumbledore he got so furious never seen someone so angry. But truth be told it was not my fault' 'You sure?' asked Mark.

'Completely sure- I never consented to this- if you know my uncle Leo's family then you'll know that demons take people over they posses you well the day that this happened was all unexpected a female demon possessed me and I changed in some ways and my boyfriend at the time well you would know and Dumbledore managed to banish the demon from my body and kill it in turn saving my life but without knowing sealing the spell she had cast on me before hand with a little potion that then made me pregnant.

I cannot get rid of the baby no matter what I do looked it up already I went and the elders spoke to me even.

But there is nothing that can be done when I came to I found out I was pregnant and here we are today. Please- don't judge by what you see I still love my boyfriend very much so but now he knows I was possessed at the time and he's hurt that it wasn't me- not that I would at this time anyway especially at school.'

'It's alright- Phoenix no need to explain to me but I'm glad you did now I know the story and that will help me protect you better.' 'Uncle Leo told you my name?' 'Of course- if I am to do my job properly I must look like I have known you a while.'

The train had begun to move and then I said 'thank you- for giving up your time to stay with me.' 'Your most welcome Phoenix, it's my pleasure.' he made me smile and we just talked about things in general like what my school was like when I noticed he had similarities I said 'hang on aren't you the new classical singer out? The Australian?'

'Yes- I am' he gave me a copy of his new cd just released everywhere. 'Then, what are you doing half way across the world?' 'Looking after you, as a favour to Leo your uncle.' 'That's really sweet.' I said quietly and he said 'thankyou.'

As we said that a few people I know walked passed the door stopped then came backwards and stopped to see who I was talking to I gave Hermione and Ron a small wave then Ron ran and came back with Neville who almost died when he saw me. They couldn't come through the door fast enough uncle Leo had told Mark to tell them that I had been ill and that I am fragile that was only half true.

Neville instantly felt guilty about leaving me that night in the hospital wing but Mark went outside with Hermione and Ron after they both gave me a hug so I could talk with my boyfriend. 'I tried writing to you I never got a reply.'

'Didn't Dumbledore tell you?' 'No what?' 'Just after you left after you closed the door behind yourself my uncle Leo he orbed down and he took me home in America and I learnt a lot about myself and my family I have two baby cousins both boys and both gorgeous. I have three aunts I found out who my parents are.'

'That's great did you get to meet them?' 'No' I said sadly then I said looking up with a small smile 'my mum she's been dead five years. An Well my father he- he um, he's a police officer- I couldn't see him he was doing an undercover job before I had to come back.'

'My uncle Leo made the pain stop- it was because of Harry he was emotionally tied to me because I was pregnant and instead of seeing what he saw I felt it, I felt pain and I felt death I wanted it to stop and it did when uncle Leo took me home and healed me. It stopped though which is a good thing.'

'Was? Your not pregnant anymore?' 'I am pregnant still almost three months now- I had a premonition the other night' 'really? What was it about?' 'It was from the baby- I had been scared and confused about the baby and it gave me a premonition a beautiful one, of it's birth, safe birth at home my home I had never felt so safe so calm so happy for the first time in my life and I knew it came from the baby.

I had never been so excited ever- I knew then that I was really going to be a mum- look I know I cant remember that night okay? An I'm sorry I know it hurts you to know but does it really matter now I mean I'm here now and the baby is soo strong! I just hope you feel the same way.' I was becoming teary eyed.

Neville got on his knees infront of me his hand covering mine he kissed them then said 'I don't feel different I love you just as I did that night and just as much as I found out I was going to be a dad. I love you and the baby and I want it just as much as I know you do.

I can see it in your eyes your so passionate- I'm sorry that I left you that last night after exams I'm sorry I left you in pain it made me cry to think of it. But I went an fought and we lost a person it made me think of you I thought I wasn't getting out of there alive. But loving you and this baby kept me alive, helped lupin to grieve over losing his best friend to think of you happy and the baby growing inside of you just made him think of how proud Sirius would be of you and how proud lupin is.'

'I love you and I want you to know that no matter what happens I will support you and this baby.' It took me a moment to say anything as he wiped away my tears 'Neville, I am proud of you going to fight I am not sorry that you left me there to go to Harry's aid if anything it made me fight to stop that pain.

To see you again, to keep the baby- at first I thought the baby as a curse but as I stayed home with my aunts they helped me realise that babies can be the most precious things. When having a baby of your own it makes you grow up in ways you never thought possible.'

'I learnt things I never knew about myself.' 'Rogue, that's wonderful-' 'an another thing I learnt these past two months my name's not Rogue, Neville it's Peyton-Phoenix Halliwell my family was who I thought it was. I'm not Harry's twin even though we were told I was I am not Sirius's daughter I just grew up thinking that- but I am a Halliwell and that man out there is here with me today to keep me safe.'

'Peyton-Phoenix?' 'Yeh that's my name my cousin he can't say Phoenix so he calls me Feeny.' 'They call me one or the other but that's what my mum called me at birth.'

Neville beamed and said 'I am so proud of you Peyton- you look just gorgeous- your glowing and it's brilliant. How long is that Mark guy staying for?' 'I don't know until my uncle or one of my aunts shows up I guess to speak to Dumbledore and Mcgonagall since I am in her house.' 'Yeh, you wont be able to wear the robes now will you?'

'No, not that I wore them that much before hand anyway I got a new wardrobe on the holidays - do you like my hair?' 'Yes it's cute it suits you actually.' I took Neville's hand in mine and he said 'I'm glad you came back- I was afraid that you mightn't that something happened.'

'No- oh gosh no I wasn't going to come back because I was told I should stay home for the baby's sake but I fought to come back for you and the fact that if I didn't I would go crazy two crying babies in the house plus the mood swings of three other women it was just weird and plain tiring.' I got Neville to sit next to me then I said 'do you want to feel it? There's not much there but I can feel the heart beat would you like to?' He beamed like never before 'yeh, I would love to.'

He felt it he felt funny just feeling my stomach but he was gentle about it. Then before he left he bent down and kissed my tummy before sitting up and saying 'I better go and get changed I'll see you soon- okay?' I nodded happily and he kissed me gingerly at first then he pashed me and I said 'soon.' He smiled and left after blowing butterfly kisses he's never done that before. Then Mark came back in and said 'she knows'

'Who knows?' I asked panicky then Hermione came in and sat next to me almost crying and beaming at the same time 'why didn't you tell me?' 'Well, for one thing I could get kicked out of the school if Dumbledore sees fit and another I wasn't supposed to say anything.'

'Oh, but your going to have a baby.' She said cutely as she hugged me tight and said 'do you know what sex it is?' I hesitated then nodded with a smile then she said 'does Neville know?' 'No, he knew I was pregnant coz Dumbledore had a meeting with him last term-' 'so it's only recent?' 'I'm just going on three months.'

'You look amazing your glowing and you look so beautiful.-' 'Look, Hermione it's great that you know it really is but I can't I don't think I can let anyone else know- for the safety of my baby and Neville- the people I know outside the school have become very protective recently and I want to avoid anything that will target us okay?'

Hermione understood immediately then she said 'but Ron already knows' 'what?' I said almost having an attack 'no its okay- he wasn't going to tell me either he was protecting Neville that's why when he saw you he ran and got Neville coz Neville's been worried about you about both of you.' She said suddenly talking to my stomach then she said 'I'll keep you safe you know that I know a lot of spells that can help.'

'I know' I said beaming in a way we both beamed but mine was more noticeable 'I like your tan as well' 'okay can we get back to how Ron knows?' 'Oh yeh Mrs Weasley knows too so nearly the whole order knows cept for Snape-' 'good-lord, hopefully all of the teachers weren't told and the ones who were are sworn to secrecy. He can't know if he does then he's a danger to me not just to me but my family I cant have that.'

Mark rubbed my shoulders and said 'it's going to be okay- no need to stress or panic Leo and I will deal with it okay?' 'Mmhm' I said trying to breathe deeply then Hermione said 'I would stay but once the train stops I am to lead the Gryffindor's from 2nd year up to the carriages then after were seated after dinner I have to take the new first years to the common room.' 'It's okay' I said calmly now.

'You sure I don't want to leave you alone' 'I'm not I'm with Mark- we might orb up there to see Dumbledore first I might stay in the office if you need me just call my name or Mark's he'll recognise it too wont you?' 'Yes, I will anytime okay Ms Granger?' 'Okay thankyou.'

We orbed once Mark made sure I was warm enough as it became overly chilly and before anyone had a chance to pass our carriage Mark took my bags and my suitcase into his grip and had his arm round my waist gently and we orbed to Dumbledore's office. It's called joint orbing- I do it all the time like when Leo saved my life off the bridge. But Mark was being overly gentle.

I stood in front of Dumbledore's desk and he was positively tickled to see me there and glowing just like how he felt. 'My dear- so nice to see you again- so nice' he got out of his chair and walked over to where I stood and kissed my cheek softly as if I was a fragile doll.

Mark was putting my bags into my room as Dumbledore welcomed me with open arms 'welcome back to Hogwarts.' His right hand was black and I caught him off guard as I took the black, charred hand into mine and I said 'what is this?' 'It's nothing dear just my reflexes aren't as fast as they used to be that's all.'

'You went searching again didn't you? I told you to be careful anything could happen and now this? Headmaster you should really take care if anyone one else knew-' 'they do not need to know my dear but I'm sure you are already thinking of something to do about it?' 'Yes actually I am.' I said smiling warmly and Dumbledore gave me a fatherly smile and said with his arm on my shoulder 'my dear, you look so wonderful, so full of life and so happy. I am glad you came even against the wishes of those who love you hmm?'

'Headmaster- please, I am still counted as a student here if I do not finish at this school my aunts would be happy to tutor me.' 'I know- I know, but I am glad all the same that you came back I know I for one have missed you greatly and wished you only the best these past two months. Another is also Professor Mcgonagall, she has been missing you greatly and talking of what a great student you are and how much she would love to see you back.' Dumbledore fixed me another fatherly smile.

Mark came back with a small sigh and said 'I think- I should go but before I do would you like me to call your uncle?' He asked me softly and I gave a curt nod and then he came over and hugged me tightly and called 'Leo! Leo!' Mark kissed my cheek gently I felt our cheeks brush once or twice then I saw my uncle and my aunties materialise before my very eyes.

I never felt so relieved when I saw aunt Phoebe I hugged her tightly and she said 'oh- hello there.' They all gave a small laugh and aunt Piper stood tall and walked over and said 'you the headmaster of this school?'

'Piper!' Called uncle Leo and Dumbledore turned around and smiled at all of them and said 'it's allright Leo, yes ma'am I am and you are?' 'Leo's wife and this girl's aunt.' 'Oh pleasure to meet you Piper what can I do for you?' 'Well you see um I know your students are coming up soon and your due to go for a dinner thing but I wanted to straighten a few things out with you if you don't mind?' 'No, it's quite allright' said Dumbledore politely.

I sat on the couch with Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige I was exhausted and they could see it. So Aunt Phoebe laid my head against her as I sat between the two of them and then she had a premonition of what happened on the train when she put her arms around me softly like they knew I needed desperately.

'Are you okay Aunt Phoebe?' I looked up into her face and she smiled at me as she patted my shoulder lightly 'I'm fine-just fine and so are you.' I smiled as she kept hold of me like a hug that a mum is supposed to give her daughter and Aunt Phoebe never got to know her mum so she felt connected to me and especially since now she wasn't the only one with premonitions in the family. She calls me the blessing of the family.

Aunt Piper smiled at the desk when she saw us on the couch comfortably it reminded her of the day that her and Leo were going to move out of the manor but Prue gave up her room for them. It almost made her cry- almost then they continued talking about my safety. They were to be guests at dinner tonight no names mentioned but they came and sat with me at the Gryffindor table I asked before we sat down 'is it okay if they sit here?'

'Yeh sure it's fine.' Harry slid over for me to sit next to him and my family sat next to me sort of uncomfortably until all the eyes of the other students turned to the door as the new first years came in following professor Mcgonagall.

When the feast began we all just ate first in silence then Harry couldn't help it his curiosity had overridden him and he said 'so, who are they?' I pinched him and said 'my family' Harry was in awe then he said 'I thought we were'

'so did I- but we aren't I'm sorry Harry I knew you were excited to have family but I can still be your friend if that's okay?' I said with look in my eyes and he said 'of course you will always be family to me.' He smiled and it made me feel at ease.

During dinner Ron winked at me and he was talking to Hermione then he turned around and said 'Oi, Neville!' 'Yeh Ron?' he asked in his quiet voice aunt Piper dropped her fork onto her plate and she mouthed 'Neville?' she looked angry and looked up to find the boy opposite her and he sat there silent as Ron spoke to him then uncle Leo soothed aunt Piper and said 'its allright he knows- he wants to take care of her- don't freeze him- not here and do not blow him up he has family he is not a demon.'

Aunt Piper chuckled to herself and fixed her husband a grin then planted him a gentle kiss then she looked down at me and smiled intently then I spoke to aunt Phoebe 'so.. Hows work?' she knew I was striking conversation for other reasons so she continued anyway 'meh, work is work the same old same old I just write columns sweetie that's my job I write advice columns that's all.' 'oh okay' she knew what I wanted to ask but she waited until we finished the feast and I got to give them the tour of the castle.

'Sweetie can I speak to you for a sec' 'yeh sure aunt Phoebe' I said in my calm voice as I crossed the hall we walked over to the open window the cold breeze was refreshing and it felt good against my face.

'Nothing's wrong sweetie' she started off with I relaxed almost immediately 'the thing is I want you to be safe- while you're here okay?' I gave her a curt nod and I faced her slowly then said 'I'm afraid' 'of what?' she asked gently as she stood next to me letting the refreshing breeze go through us.

I took a deep breathe then I said 'I'm afraid something will happen when you aren't here and I don't think I could handle it if I didn't. -' 'Shh' she said gently as she opened her arms and I walked closer to her she held me tight and she made me feel safe and said 'we will always be with you- always. Peyton- sweetheart, your our family our future we will always love you don't think different no matter what anyone says. Okay?'

I gave a curt nod and she said 'I can stay the night if you'd like' 'you would?' I asked brightly and she said 'certainly I wouldn't let my niece feel scared, never, once a Halliwell always a Halliwell; that's our saying so don't worry- I'll stay.'

I felt better after that. I had all my exams early Dumbledore pushed them forward. Then something miraculous happened, we were getting ready for the Hogsmeade weekend I had finished getting dressed and plaited my hair uncle Leo orbed to visit bringing Aunt Phoebe with him.

Aunt Phoebe was to come with me on the Hogsmeade weekend to keep me "safe." I was rugged up and so was she and we left together I walked through the snow without a problem we were out in the snow at Hogsmeade just outside the Three Broomsticks.

Neville was nervously trying to ask us if we would like to join them for a drink when we bumped into these cute guys. Whoa! They were cute- an one of them looked at me with sparkling eyes he tripped me over by accident but he caught me before I fell into the snow.

I giggle an Aunt Phoebe assured Neville I was okay. 'I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going' 'it's okay- I'm not hurt so no need for apologies.' 'Oh, but there is I knocked a beautiful lady like you over- there should be a punishment or something for that kind of thing.' It made me chuckle to myself and he beamed then said

'hi, I'm Gareth, Gareth Jones, friends call me Jonesy' I shook his hand and said 'hello, Peyton Halliwell- my close friends call me Feeny.' I had this sparkle in my eye and Gareth 'nice to meet you- may I call you Feeny?' he asked cutely and I gave a curt nod then he said 'good. Would you mind if I bought you a drink as an apology for knocking you over?' 'I wouldn't mind that at all.'

We all went in Gareth got us a table next to the window, he also got me a seat across from him he was flirting with me the whole time Neville went and got the drinks Jonesy paid for them. Neville was cut coz I took such a liking to Gareth, one time he actually made me blush, which in turn made him chuckle we totally forgot about the people around us. He made me feel like I had never felt before, special.

He beamed at me the whole time and I had the natural glow because I am pregnant not that I would tell him that. (Till much later) we spent Christmas together but aunt Phoebe had to tell him. She couldn't sit there and let him think that I had no tie downs he knew I had a secret; he didn't hate me for not telling him, aunt Phoebe told him I had been raped and now I was pregnant so yeh, well that's basically what happened cept Neville is the father.

I thought he would be angry even hate me but no he was flattered by my attitude to keep the baby and to keep it secret I became a different person altogether he made me feel important like I was the light of his life.

He came to me he was allowed into the school and he came to me just before new years actually on new years eve as we all had a party. He fought his way through the crowd I had been drinking water and he took me out into the beautiful square where the flowers were and so on.

You'd never believe what he did as the dying minutes of last year came Gareth got on bended knee and asked me to marry him. I had known him about four months and he asked me to marry him. For the baby he loved me and he loved this baby he had time to think about it and he wanted both of us not just me he wanted both of us.

He sat on bended knee my hand in his the other hand of his was occupied by a ring in a small baby blue velvet box. The golden ring was encrusted with a diamond and emerald and even a sapphire it was gorgeous and I said 'are you crazy it's minus 8 degrees out here and your asking me to marry you.'

He knew I was wrapping my head around it, he knew I wasn't angry or upset but nervous because with these things he said 'Feeny, I love you with all my heart and soul, I love this baby too and I want both of you. Will you make me the happiest guy on earth and marry me?' as he said that the fire crackers and all of the fireworks went off as it became new year.

It became too loud for him to hear my answer so I yelled it 'yes I'll marry you' he took me into his arms after putting the ring on my finger and he kissed me. I had never been so happy, unfortunate for Neville he had watched the whole thing. When we had finally gone inside hand in hand Gareth kissed my hand gently that was entwined with his; an we both had smiles on our faces. I was glowing before like no one had ever seen me but as I walked with Gareth up to the office I felt a kick in my stomach.

I stopped walking immediately an had my unoccupied hand on my stomach 'what's wrong?' he asked nervously and I grinned at Gareth as I said 'he kicked' Gareth took my hand in his and I softly lay our hands against my kicking stomach. Gareth smiled and chuckled to himself 'that's beautiful- just like you'

He swung round and wrapped his arms around me gently as he planted a kiss on me. Gareth was wearing his football jacket, he looked cute with it on but it became chilly even in the common room where we stopped to wish my friends a happy new year. Gareth slid his bomber jacket off and put over my shoulders and said to me quietly through the noise 'you're going to make a great mum.'

We sat in front of the fire together Gareth for a few moments as Gareth had his arms around me and I rested my head against his chest/shoulder. He gently played with my hair as I looked into the fire feeling the warmth and feeling the movement of this baby inside of me growing. I had never felt so happy in my life, I was going to have a baby and I have a fiancé who loves me and this unborn child.

After the holidays the rest of the students came back and Gareth couldn't visit me too often but he tried hard he especially wanted to be here for valentines day; I had been wearing the ring on my ring finger it looked beautiful I was no longer going to classes I had tutoring. Dumbledore had done a spell so for those who did not know I was pregnant would stay clueless and just see me as I would be if I wasn't, myself. I would walk around the school pass the classrooms, down the halls visit teachers in their offices; they didn't mind my visits especially the elves they loved it, they always got to take care of me.

They knew of course, but sworn to secrecy not only by me but Dumbledore an their own spells even if they tried it purposefully to someone whom did not know if they tried to tell them they would be sent to Dumbledore immediately or they would have to kill themselves unusual I know but Dumbledore made it so.

Valentine's Day was tomorrow so I spent time with Hermione today its Friday and she had a free lesson last they had all been studying of course Hermione was the only one who knew that I already sat my exams so the others couldn't see why I wasn't panicking. She saw a glittering on my hand but I wasn't trying to conceal it 'oh my god' she said getting all excited 'oh my god, why didn't you tell me' 'tell you what?' I asked in an innocent tone with a smirk on my face 'why didn't you tell me you were-' 'you never asked, Hermione so I never told.'

'Oh dear god, but you're too young, you haven't known him long enough, does he know?' 'Of course he knows, that's why he proposed he thought long and hard about it' 'when did it happen?' 'New years eve on the stroke of midnight, just before the fireworks went off- oh you should've seen it Hermione it was so beautiful he got on bended knee and everything.'

The boys were clueless and had to get Hermione to fill in the gaps once they knew they were excited and said 'so when's the wedding?' asked Ron with a grin on his face as he lay out on the carpet he had just broken up with lavender and needed a pick up

'we haven't talked details yet' 'its not like you know I can call him or anything from where I am because of all the magic here it plays up with electrical settings so he writes letters and sends them to my aunts who then give it to Leo who pops in to Dumbledore whom gives it to me and if not when I get in I find them laying on my bed. I do the same of course replies and stuff.'

Then Ron asked the million dollar question as I showed Hermione my ring 'do you love him? I mean do you love Gareth enough to you know walk down the aisle?' I gave him a warm smile as Hermione kicked him 'ouch' 'it's alright Hermione he can ask' then I turned to Ron and said as I had absent mindedly touched my biggish belly

'yes, I do, very much so' 'but you've only known him four months, you were with Neville seven weren't you?' 'Actually it was ten, an he is the reason I'm pregnant remember?' 'Oh yeh' said Ron as he sat up on the rug and I sat up straighter as I felt my stomach kick 'uh' I said quietly as I rubbed my belly 'are you allright?'

They rushed over and said 'do you need Dumbledore?' 'No, no I'm fine, its just the baby letting me know that he's still here, he wanted to be the centre of attention obviously' I added with a warm smile they watched me glow with pride and I said to them 'would you like to feel him kicking?' Ron went first only cause he was closer I had his hand in mine and I placed it ever so gently against my stomach and he felt it then said 'whoa! Like a mini action hero- hey buddy I can feel you out here, you got a nice strong kick I can tell you that.'

We all laughed an they saw for the first time in their life that I was genuinely happy and the reality set in I was going to have a baby, then it was Harry's go he enjoyed it more then Ron did I think. He beamed and said 'Ron's right, it's going to be a strong baby, Peyton I don't think you have anything to worry about' I kissed his cheek and he blushed a little as he went and sat back down next to Ron, now it was Hermione's turn.

'You seem nervous Hermione what's wrong?' 'I've just never felt a kicking baby before' 'c'mon it wont hurt you.' I said beaming so she glowed to as she came over and she gave me her hand I put it in a different spot closer to my belly button and she could feel the heart beat and she said 'wow, it has a strong heartbeat that's for sure'

I smiled at her then she felt it kick and said 'going to play muggle sport I suppose?' I nodded with a smile and grinned at me and said 'just like Gareth, I heard he's a good footballer' 'oh he is he's excellent, he's also going to be a great dad.'

We decided to have dinner in the common room so I got a big tray off sandwiches and juice, I got water for myself. I brought it up I got to the common room in a tower of twinkling blue lights they oohed and aaahed when I appeared before them. 'Tell me, Feeny, how does one do that?' I turned around to see uncle Leo standing there smiling '

oh my god' once I put the trays down I went over to him and he hugged me tight. 'What are you doing here? Wait, are the boys okay?' 'Yeh, their great they miss you, Wyatt's getting excited, coz he knows you'll be home soon.'

'I'm sorry I couldn't come for Christmas' 'its allright, the boys loved their presents well Wyatt did anyway he sleeps with it he plays with he even eats with it. How did you think up of a teddy that Wyatt would come attached to?'

'I had one at that age that I remember it was my best friend when I saw it in the store I saw Wyatt that's great that he loved it.'

'Yeh well, Chris is a newborn thanks for the blanket Piper loves it, as soon as she knows its nap time she wraps Chris in it and he goes to sleep instantly.' 'That's great, uncle Leo, I bet she's enjoyed the extra time in the kitchen huh?' 'Yeh she has and she wanted me to thank you, she's able to get a lot of things done now.' 'Your welcome.' he kissed my cheek and hugged me again.

He stayed while he made me eat a few sandwiches an he said 'you know your aunt Phoebe's been complaining that she can't get time off work, to come see you, she came home tonight whinging- as she put Chris to sleep with ease she even made Piper miss you so much. So as soon as I got home- I had to of course you know-'

I gave a small chuckle and said as I tossed him a sandwich 'I know- since you missed out on one of aunt Piper's meals you get to have a few of our sandwiches instead.' I had a small smile on my face as I polished off my third sandwich, the baby kicked again but this time it was sharp and it made me stop- my face fell from a smile to concentration.

'Peyton?' they called as I shifted in my chair and I rubbed my belly 'it's okay' I said quietly 'baby just kicked harder then usual it's alright- bit sharp though.' Leo came over and checked my vitals, I felt like a patient in a hospital then he said 'you should really tell us what's going on, especially with the baby.' I sighed and said 'not too long then, for the birth I mean' Leo shook his head slightly and said 'why? Are you nervous?' 'Only a little' I said holding my hands three inches apart they giggled with me and Leo shook his head with a grin…

Valentines day is here, an it took me a while to get out of bed this morning, the light sunshine filtered through my curtains and down onto my face gently like I was a petal. I opened my eyes slowly to the beautiful day ahead of me, I was showered and dressed a bit early but that was okay, I wasn't expecting to see Gareth yet anyway; I wasn't dressed up. I was too exhausted I hadn't had a full nites sleep like I had intended but that wasn't to bother me, I was wearing some of mum's old clothes soft light blue jeans, black singlet top and a dark blue pull over, I had put my hair up in a French twist bun.

My hair is going dark it was almost black an my green eyes, they looked brighter then usual, but very exquisite all the same. I went out an saw Dumbledore behind his desk sleeping in his chair I chuckled to my self quietly and I put a blanket over him gently as if I wasn't touching him at all. I saw his blackened hand and I put my hands over it gently and felt the familiar warming sensation I knew I was healing him an it was wrong but he was a father to me- so I paid him back for keeping me safe all these years- sides it felt right.

I had healed his blackened hand it was healthy again, I left feeling warmer inside like I had opened a doorway in my life that was a good one, I went down to breakfast, it suddenly made me realise how much I missed my family and my little cousins, I bet they've grown up so big now- it's only been a few months but I still miss them so.

I went an had breakfast in the great hall I met Hermione there and she smiled at me and said 'I have never seen you so content, you're positively glowing- you know that?' I gave a small giggle and said 'no, but I do now' we hit each other lovingly and we went and sat down to eat breakfast together.

When we finally got to the three broomsticks we stood outside it waiting for Gareth and his friends, Gareth wanted to hook Hermione up with another book worm who was warm, caring and very friendly. Hermione didn't mind of course, Ron came running up the path he looked exhausted and when he saw us he ran to me and said 'if Lavender comes this way tell her I wasn't here, got it?'

'Yeh, of course I swear.' he pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me I almost fell over but he caught me and said 'sorry, I forgot- see you later.' Then he bolted back out of our lives, Hermione was steadying me and I said 'where is that poor boy going?' I had a smile on my face like no other and Hermione an myself began laughing.

Gareth showed up finally we were freezing when he showed up he had a sporting lip and black eye to boot all of it was fresh but no friend, I was lost for words. 'oh my god' gasped Hermione as he came up to us his lip was bleeding and I said 'what happened?' he looked at me then I knew 'you are to much of a gentlemen, you should've let me handle the weasel' 'baby, he wouldn't think twice about hurting you, wether or not you were pregnant'

I gasped and he said 'tis true- he was saying nasty things, so I clocked him one when he thought it was funny to talk about you like that.' when I touched his face I saw it and I said 'no he didn't- I can't believe it, he went behind my back and told stories about how I got like this. Never in all my life have I seen such a bad mannered human being, an to think he was nice to me and everything when I met him- ooh, don't worry honey he'll get his, karma has a thing for sneaking up on bad people.'

I finished standing tall Hermione at me side grinning I was still glowing I pulled Gareth over he bent down and kissed me lightly he winced- then I said 'do you want me to heal it? I wont tell anyone but if you're coming with me to meet- my aunts tomorrow I don't want them to think that we went three rounds in the ring before I let you go, okay?'

I added quietly he put his forehead against mine I can't believe it he's still taller. 'I'll be fine, plus I want to see the smug look being wiped off his face when I bring you in there tonight to meet the guys they've been dying to see you, they keep saying it's been ages, don't worry they told banjo that if he tried anything they would kill him before he had a chance.'

This made me laugh, Gareth laughed with me then he said 'I love you- so much' I beamed up at him and said 'I love you too' he kissed me passionately and said 'happy valentines day' as he whipped out a rose 'oh your so sweet' I said with a small smile as he grinned and he pulled one out of thin air for Hermione too. We walked in with Gareth and had butterbeers they were nice and warm….

That night I was dressed nicely but I was still wearing mum's clothes I felt connected with her for some reason it was special. I went with Gareth he waited for me and we arrived not too late but in a shower of blue lights, Gareth was excited and so were all his friends. From football mainly, an a neighbour here or there I was glowing they were all excited to see me 'Peyton it's been ages, how you been?' they all asked and I replied the same way to all of them

'well thankyou very much, finished all my exams, did real well.' I finally had to get away for some air it was hard to breathe when all these people filled with emotions moved in on an empathic person, I went and stood outside on the porch I stood at the railing looking out into the beautiful night sky, filled with stars and even the half crescent moon.

Someone was already out here, oh it was one of Gareth's friends his name is Clarke he came over and said 'hello- nice to meet you' 'nice to meet you too' I said as he grinned at me and I gave a small chuckle he came and stood next to me. 'So, enjoying the party?' he asked politely as he watched me silently I looked down the dirt path then back up at him 'yes, it's been fun- today has just been tiring that's all I'm a little exhausted'

Clarke's face lit up then he said 'I guess that is to be expected since you are about tø have a baby.' I was a little shocked and he said 'Don't worry I'm not going to tell, but it must be hard to do it alone' I looked at my feet at what I could see now anyway then I said 'yes, very- but Gareth has been nothing but loving to me and to this baby, an he swore that he would løvê us forever, that's why he proposed on new years.'

Clarke sat next to me and said

'hate to break it to you- Feeny, but um, it's not you he loves or your unborn child'

'excuse me?' I said in shock then he said

'it's your power- he knows you're a witch, a rare one of it's kind now why do you think he proposed after knowing you only four months? After your aunt told him you were pregnant, he's power hungry Feeny, he's seen what you can do this is all an act. Did he tell you how he got beat up today?'

'Yes, said that banjo was saying nasty things about me-' 'wrong- he gave you a premonition to believe his story when infact it was the other way round, yet, I was the one who gave him the split lip and the nice black eye to go with the colour of his soul.'

'Why are you doing this Clarke? Are you trying to break my heart? I think it's working-' 'look me in the eyes and tell me that you truly love him- that he didn't rush you into this engagement at all. Tell me, that you completely trust him- enough for him to go to your aunts tomorrow- enough to let him play with your cousins while your back is turned. Tell me you trust him enough not to use your cousins, in a switch for a binding spell of yours to take those powers to use as his own. Tell me you trust him, go on!'

I touched Clarke's hand in fury and I saw it the truth 'oh my god' tears ran down my face I touched my stomach in a panic Clarke realised what he had done he sat me down and said 'breathe- Feeny, c'mon breathe.' He was bringing on an early labour but now he was preventing it 'c'mon honey breathe' he said gently in that instant as he held me close and told me to breath I knew it was he I was supposed to be with not Gareth.

When it stopped Clarke knew and he said 'I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner- I tried but every time-' 'he threatened to hurt your family, I know I can feel it- I'm sorry I didn't believe you.' I said as I sat up then he said 'careful I almost brought on an early labour we cant have that now can we?' 'No, not yet I'm not due for three to four weeks.'

Clarke slipped his bomber jacket over me his football one and Gareth then came out as I stood up and Clarke said 'I'll stay if you want me to.' I whispered to him 'should I freeze or blow up?' 'Freeze' he said gently as I did so Clarke turned to me and said 'he's about to reveal his true colours he thinks that I've won you over he's been watching from the window not being able to hear of course. Now get ready this fight might get ugly and I am willing to take you home- to your uncle Leo if you want.' 'You, sir, have done to much research- wait for me by the railing I have a feeling we'll be leaving.'

'Okay' he said gently as he stood up and walked to the railing he waited then I stood back in position 'don't stress' he said I gave a small grin then I unfroze Gareth, he walked up to me and said 'everything alright sweetheart?' I took off my engagement ring and he said 'honey what's wrong?' I had tears in my eyes and I said

'you selfish son of a bitch- you think I am going to let you go anywhere near my family or this child you are sorely mistaken, you have another thing coming.' 'Honey what's going on?' he asked as he put his arm on my shoulder to calm me down and I said 'do not touch me- I am a pregnant woman, I am due soon, just how soon you will never find out' I ripped myself away from him.

'How dare you do this, to me, to my unborn son, I will not tolerate you're behaviour and what I said earlier in Hogsmeade I was right karma always creeps up on the bad guys well here you go- Gareth if that is your real name.'

I threw the ring at him, it hit him in the face and it fell to the floor, Gareth bent down and picked it up the pocketed it and said 'you stupid bitch, you really should've just laid down and taken what I was giving you. No other person in their right mind, would want to take care of you, you are nothing but a slut to me- an as for power I will get it one way or the other.-'

I slapped him hard across the face and took a step back 'consider yourself branded' I said with a look in my eyes I walked over to Clarke and I orbed with him at my side. We orbed and were now in the kitchen of the Halliwell manor, Piper jumped back in surprise with Leo at her side I was very shaken and red eyed Clarke grabbed me in time as I fell (fainted).

When I awoke I was in the sun room, daylight was splashing in I had a pillow propping up my head and I was under a thick blanket to keep me nice and warm. Clarke was sitting at the end of the couch reading to Wyatt, who was enjoying the story very much when he looked up after holding the book with Clarke and laughing. He saw me and squealed

'Feeny!' he ran and jumped but Clarke stopped time and caught him just before he landed and placed him gently in my arms then he kissed my head, something he thought I wouldn't notice but did.

'Hey squirt, miss me?'

'Uh huh' he said cutely and he hugged me tight and said

'thanks for the Christmas present Feeny! I like it a lot.' I awed as I hugged him tight and gave him kisses all over even raspberries almost made him scream not as much as it did when I pulled Clarke over to me with Wyatt in between us and I kissed him. He didn't pull away until I did we were both electrified 'whoa!'

'Thankyou for last night I doubt if I hadn't of run into you I still would've been clueless a fiancé to boot, I cant believe I fell for him and his so called charm.' He was still squashing Wyatt then he kissed me back as he said 'your welcome' we pashed 'oops, sorry tiger- momentarily lost- can you forgive me?' I asked my baby cousin and he nodded and said 'do that again'

Wyatt pushed Clarke onto me and he kiss me cutely then he kissed my nose softly. We couldn't help but laugh "my baby cousin of three years old is a matchmaker, shame, shame."

I thought to myself as I laughed Clarke lent on me softly so as not to squash me or the baby….

'Breathe in an out, that's a girl, c'mon Phoenix, breathe in an out that's a good girl- don't worry, honey I've delivered a few in my time- even my son Wyatt, I was a doctor in my former life I remember what I'm doing; so come on you can trust us we are all family here, Clarke included.'

I was in the kitchen and Leo took me out into the dining room to give birth just like aunt Piper did three years ago. It was painful but it was worth it, a five hour labour, wow it was quick, not lol.

My son, Mathew Leo Wyatt Christopher James Halliwell, was born March 1st 2006, at 2 pm.

In a bathe of blue orbs he was then placed in my resting arms as he began to move and open his eyes. Clarke came over after the lights stopped flashing, I was holding my son, as he saw the world for the very first time, the memories for when I first found out I was pregnant came back, when I used to talk, sing to the baby, even read, I would play it music only the best.

I smiled down at my son I was emanating this glow they couldn't help but get caught in, they all smiled and laughed Wyatt came over in aunt Piper's arms they were all crying accept the babies they didn't know what this crying was for. 'Hey squirt, we got a new addition to the family- say hello to your cousin Mathew' Wyatt waved at his newborn cousin Mathew and said 'hi matdew' it was soo cute.

When Clarke came over I was holding the baby and aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige were taking photos with all their cameras I didn't mind I thought it was pretty kool myself. Uncle Leo sat next to me and said 'you were lucky not a long labour the båby must've been eager to see the world,' I gave a small laugh and said 'yeh he was.'

Aunt Piper hugged me from the side and congratulated me.

The aunts called on all the Halliwell clan that were spirits of course to do the blessing the spell is

"**Wiccaning Matthew - summoning Halliwell line**  
I call forth, from space and time,  
Matriarchs from the Halliwell line,  
Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends,  
Our family spirit without end,  
To gather now in this sacred place  
And help us bring this child to grace."

Once Mathew was blessed (his christening thing the next day) I got a peaceful night's sleep, coz uncle Leo wanted to take Mathew to sit with aunt Piper and talk to him, even though he's a newborn I trust them. Besides Clarke an I were worn out he had a long trip coming down after going home for the night, he ran up here within an hour.

He collapsed onto the bed beside me and said as I smiled at him coyly 'you know- for just having a baby you look really good' 'why thankyou Clarke' I said cheekily and chuckled and said 'no seriously, you look really good.' As he said that he made his way over to me and he kissed me tenderly made me melt in his arms and we laid under the covers and went to sleep.

The doctor who came to give me a check up said it would be fine for me to travel, coz I wanted Dumbledore to see my son, he earned it taking good care of me all those years. I had showered and changed, I now fit back into my slimline low rider jeans, I had mum's top on it had cool patterns on it, it even said in the corner of it where it ties up "Høt mama!"

I was inclined to agree so was Clarke but he had to go back home, he couldn't keep coming up here it was tiring him out, with Piper's help I bathed my little boy, and got him dressed in some of Wyatt's and Chris's old baby clothes since Chris is a toddler now and Wyatt hasn't worn those for three years she said it would be alright. I had brushed and braided my hair and I plaited aunt Paige's for fun Wyatt would help just to laugh and point at the bumps in her hair he is so gorgeous.

I made sure Mathew had a clean nappy on and everything before leaving I got something to eat as well and put on mum's dark brown leather jacket. I looked a lot like her now and Piper was glad for it, Piper packed the baby bag for me with diapers and feeding bottles at the right temperature. I had wrapped Mathew in a warm blanket Piper showed me how to wrap him in it so it was comfortable for both bub an I.

Aunt Piper then realised she wanted to come with us, so she did I carried Mathew with us and we orbed together to Dumbledore's office he was sitting there, reading the newspaper when he looked up he smiled and said 'my dear, how I missed you so, ah, this is the beautiful newborn I suppose?' he added with a smile and I gave a curt nod, when Mathew was passed into Dumbledore's arms he just lay there silently blowing bubbles and cooing to himself. It was a event of a lifetime.

Leo orbed in half an hour later with Clarke at his side, Leo had hold of Clarke's denim jacket, and Clarke's father Jonathon was holding his son's hand then they dropped it when they stopped sparkling. Clarke smiled and uncle Leo said

'they wanted to visit so Jonathon could see the baby,' I had Mathew in my arms, and I was beaming Clarke smiling came over to me and he kissed me lightly then Jonathon made his way over and said 'so this is the little boy Clarke's been getting into trouble over- wow, Peyton he's truly gorgeous and so are you.'

I beamed and said 'thankyou' Aunt Piper in uncle Leo's arms watched as my son made Jonathon's face light up I knew Jonathon in a previous life as he knew me. Uncle Leo found him, we decided it was best for me to go visit with Clarke to his home town only for a break for mine and the babies sake. Also that aunt Piper and uncle Leo would only be a call away if I ever really needed them.

I had the baby with me we decided to walk together, the baby in the pouch infront of me snoozing the morning away he's a good child I couldn't ask for a better one Clarke was holding my hand in a grip lock we were walking down the hall just outside the office. Passing some students as he said 'you sure? I don't want to get you in trouble'

I pulled him closer and I kissed him lightly on the lips then he straightened himself so we didn't squash Mat. He kissed me back just as lightly and said 'I'll take that as a yes' I smiled at him and he said 'you've got this laid back feeling about you I cant put my finger on it-' 'no, but I'd bet you'd like to' I said with a giggle he chuckled and said 'you're going to make me blush.'

We went up to Gryffindor tower it was a silent for a Saturday everyone was out in the sunshine filled day on the ovals out of the castle soaking up the sun, and relaxing after a stress full week of school work. Clarke was afraid to let go he saw my face light up as I saw these students I used to know personally until I got pregnant, then he asked 'how's baby?' I looked down and I shifted Mat a little so he could see him he was dozing away, 'quiet, but I'm not complaining, I think I would have to be the luckiest, girl on earth.'

'Now, why would you say that?' he asked as I stopped for a moment looking out the window I look3d at him with a grin and I said 'because I have a gorgeous healthy baby boy, and I have a drop dead gorgeous boyfriend, who by the way still owes me a kiss.'

I added with a mischievous grin then he said 'really? Well I will just have to make it even then won't I?' he let go of me for a second then walked right over to me and caressed my face and he kissed me, like never before, it felt powerful where we were it shook and it, also shone blue like Mat did when he was born. We took it as a sign, of good fortune to come.


End file.
